Yugioh - Violetas y Verdes
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Después de varios años Yugi y Rebecca están juntos otra ves pero las cosas serán diferentes. Rebecca todavía ama a Yugi pero no tiene esperanzas de que este se fije en ella como más que una amiga, al mismo tiempo Yugi comienza a tener extraños sentimientos hacia ella y eso sin contar de un mal al asecho, ¿qué pasará?.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

 **Yugioh no me pertenece**

* * *

"Si abuelo, estoy bien" - hablaba la joven con su abuelo por teléfono - "Si, no te preocupes, estoy comiendo bien...ok...te escribiré al llegar, hasta luego, cuídate"

Colgó la llamada con una sonrisa, su abuelo siempre preocupado por ella.

Ya era muy tarde y las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp en Alemania estaban desiertas, no había nadie más que ella y el servicio de limpieza, más los vigilantes que custodiaban el edificio.

Se había quedado hasta tarde para terminar algunos trabajos pendientes, desde aquella vez que había hackeado el sistema de Kaiba para ayudar a salvar el mundo del malvado Darzt, el mismo Seto Kaiba la tenía en la mira para tenerla en su equipo, después de todo era una genio que a tan solo 12 años pudo entrar a la universidad y por decir poco, era la campeona duelista de USA.

Kaiba le pidió que viajara hasta Alemania para ayudar a Yugi con los avances y presentación de su nuevo juego mientras él se encargaba de algunos incompetentes, como él los había llamado duramente, en la compañía instalada en Europa.

Si, Kaiba tenía compañías por casi todo el mundo, no por nada era multimillonario y para su mayor sorpresa había nombrado a Yugi su socio y mano de derecha. Era bien sabido que el castaño no confiaba en nadie más que su hermano Mokuba pero después de él solo podía confiar en Yugi, por más rivales que fueran, sabía que era leal, honesto, cumplido, bondadoso, gentil y un millón de adjetivos buenos habidos y haber y como tal merecía su entera confianza.

(Nota: a continuación, quiero aclarar que esto es inventado, yo no sé nada de negocios o cosas de comercio, solo digo lo que creo que se debe hacer en estos casos, bueno, podemos continuar con la historia)

La fase de prueba del juego había sido un éxito y solo faltaban algunos detalles para que estuviera listo y de eso se estaba encargando el mismo creador, Yugi. Claro, con la ayuda tecnológica de la empresa del oji azul petulante y ego centrista de Kaiba, aunque, ciertamente veía un cambio en él, les había dado a sus trabajadores un seguro generoso y un aumento salarial que les cubriera sus necesidades, además de un fondo para la escolarización de los hijos de sus empleados, así como para los jubilados.

Era casi irreal pero si, Kaiba se preocupaba más por la gente, al principio pensó que era porque no le importaba darle dinero a los demás ya que tenía demasiado y sabía cómo hacer negocios para no perder dinero nunca pero pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, puede que Mokuba y Yugi hayan tenido que ver, no sabía porque pero en el fondo algo le decía que Yugi y Kaiba tenían un parentesco más que amistad - rivalidad, cualquiera que los viera, ahora, diría que son familia, sin embargo aún no dejaban su rivalidad y competencia pero eso solo era en el duelo de monstruos.

"Señorita Rebecca" - le llamó el conserje sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, perdone señor, no estaba escuchando, ¿necesita algo?" - le preguntó apenada al pobre anciano.

"Descuide, solo quería saber si ya está de salida para limpiar su oficina" - le preguntó con amabilidad.

"Si, muchas gracias, ya me retiro, hasta mañana señor" - le dijo recogiendo algunos papeles.

"No debería de irse sola a tan altas horas de la noche, podría ser peligroso" - aconsejo el hombre.

"Gracias por preocuparse, mi auto está en el taller pero contrate un chofer que me traiga y me lleve al trabajo" - explicó con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo, pero igual esté alerta, no se sabe que puede pasar" - era cierto, ya habían reportes de raptos de muchas jóvenes mujeres como ella en ese país.

"No se preocupe, tendré cuidado, nos vemos mañana" - le dijo a modo de despedida para luego salir de la oficina y recorrer los largos y lujosos pasillos de Kaiba Corp Alemania.

Subió al ascensor, bajo algunos pisos y llegó al estacionamiento, estaba algo oscuro pero podía ver más o menos, sacó su celular y llamó al número del chofer para avisarle que ya estaba lista para irse pero el hombre no contestaba y cuando por fin contesto se había llevado una gran sorpresa al oír la voz angustiada del hombre pero por su auto.

"¡¿Cómo?!" - gritó asombrada.

"Si, como se lo digo, me chocaron el carro y acabo destruido, fue una suerte que yo no estuviera allí adentro" - explicó el tipo asustado.

"Bueno, eso está bien pero el problema es que ahora no tengo como regresar a mi casa" - se lamentó y es que Kaiba Corp le había alquilado una casa mientras estaba allá.

"En verdad lo siento, pero con este carro así como esta no puedo, si quiere puedo pedirle algún compañero que le lleve pero no creo que haya alguno disponible a esta hora" - le explico.

"No, está bien, buscaré un taxi entonces, gracias" - le agradeció ya que se escuchaba muy apenado.

"En verdad lo siento, le prometo que conseguiré un nuevo auto para llevarla" - se disculpó.

"Descuide, lo entiendo, hasta luego" - termino la llamada con un suspiro resignado, ni modo, ahora tendría que buscar un taxi.

Salió del edifico y espero conseguir uno en la calle pero ninguno aparecía, además que estaba sola pero no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos la veían de lejos.

Siguió esperando y ningún resultado, justo cuando creyó que tendría que caminar una voz conocida la llamo por detrás.

"¿Rebecca?" - pronunció la voz varonil.

Asustada por la sorpresiva aparición hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar haría, se volteó rápidamente liberando un grito de guerra y le dio un puñetazo al tipo sin mirar, tirándole al suelo.

Pero cuando lo escucho quejarse abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que había golpeado a Yugi.

"¡¿Yugi?!" - gritó muy sorprendida e inmediatamente le ayudó a levantarse entre muchas disculpas - "Perdón, perdón, no sabía que eras tú"

"Está bien, es normal tu reacción en momento así, solo que tienes un buen gancho, eso sí que dolió" - la disculpo el joven adulto con una risa, mientras se frotaba él área afectada, la mejilla derecha.

"Es que...mira el rojo que te hice...lo siento" - se disculpó sonrojada.

"No te preocupes, en un rato se quitara, pero lo que quería preguntarte es ¿que haces aquí a estar horas?, y sola" - le preguntó curioso y preocupado.

Su sonrojo aumento más, realmente era difícil trabajar con Yugi, no por diferencias o que no se llevarán bien, seguían siendo amigos pero el tenerlo cerca era difícil porque aún no podía quitarse ese sentimiento tan fuerte por él, si, aún lo amaba y ahora más que antes pero él no mostraba signos de quererla más que como a una amiga y eso le dolía.

"Bueno, es una larga historia. Mi auto se averió y está en el taller, había contratado a un chofer pero me llamó para decirme que le chocaron su carro y no podrá venir por mí y pensé buscar un taxi pero no aparece ninguno" - le dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

"Que noche. Bueno, no quisiera que te fueras sola a tu casa, si quieres yo te llevo" - ofreció con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Oh...es que...no quisiera molestarte..." - aseguró nerviosa.

"No, no es ninguna molestia, es peligroso que estés sola, además eres mi amiga y nunca estaría mal que te llevará" - explicó con paciencia.

"Bueno, es...está bien" - accedió ella pero la verdad era que le estaban carcomiendo los nervios.

¡Yugi se ofreció a llevarla a su casa!, era casi un sueño hecho realidad, años que se había imaginado siendo llevada por Yugi a su hogar pero había dos cosas que restringían ese sueño, primero, vivían en diferentes países y segundo Yugi no la quería como más que una amiga, pero ahora estaba allí, subiendo a su auto y siendo llevada a su casa como una princesa rescatada por su príncipe.

El oji amatista había aprendido a conducir y ahora poseía un auto último modelo y una casa bien equipada y moderna, además de aun conservar el título del rey de los juegos pero sin dejar su humildad, no importaba lo famoso o rico que fuera, Yugi siempre sería el mismo, humilde y sencillo, una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

No hablaron en todo el camino, ambos se sentían nerviosos y sonrojados, al llegar frente a su casa le dijo que se detuviera y antes de que abriera la puerta él la detuvo y como todo un caballero salió y le abrió la puerta para que ella saliera.

"Princesa, ha llegado a su casa sana y salva" - bromeo con una pequeña risa el joven adulto.

"Gracias" - le dijo ella siguiéndole el juego pero entonces recayó en el golpe que le había dado, la mejilla se había hinchado un poco, no podía dejarlo ir así - "Yugi... ¿qui...quieres pasar...a mí casa?"

El mencionado se quedo mirándola algo sorprendido y confuso y ella continuó.

"Es que me da pena dejarte ir así con ese morado" - le explico señalando la zona afectada - "Fue mi culpa y quiero arreglarlo"

El rey de los duelos se tocó la mejilla golpeada y al tocarla dio un respingo, si le dolía pero no demasiado, en verdad que Rebecca tenía buen gancho.

"Bueno, no quisiera incomodarte..." - le decía nervioso y sonrojado, sentía que su corazón andaba como un tambor.

"No, me preocuparía mucho si te dejo ir así, por favor" - le pidió y es que en verdad se sentía culpable.

"Está bien, vamos" - estaciono el auto y se fue con ella adentro del hogar.

Le pidió que tomara asiento mientras ella buscaba algo para curarle la mejilla.

Al rato regreso con una crema para hematomas, con un gran sonrojo y nerviosismo toco con la yema de sus dedos la suave piel masculina y comenzó a aplicar la crema en la mejilla afectada.

Por su parte Yugi se sintió extraño, un curioso cosquilleo le inundó el cuerpo ante el sutil toque con la mano femenina de Rebeca, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la susodicha.

Era como si aquellos ojos verdes, hermosos y brillantes lo hubiera hechizado, ambos se habían quedado estáticos mirándose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Sin poder evitarlo levanto su mano y la colocó sobre la de ella para acariciarla, no sabía porque pero su vista busco los labios de Rebecca, ¿qué le pasaba?.

Hubiera encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta de no ser porque el sonido del teléfono de ella los interrumpió.

"Es...es mi abuelo" - hablo con nerviosismo al revisar quien le llamaba, por lo que contestó - "Hola abuelo...si...ya estoy en casa...es que el chofer que tenía que llevarme sufrió un accidente con su auto pero Yugi me hizo el favor de traerme...sí, él está aquí, te lo paso" - le dijo para luego despegar el iPhone de su oreja y dárselo al mencionado - "Mi abuelo quiere hablar contigo Yugi"

Este asintió con una dulce sonrisa y tomó el teléfono.

"Hola profesor Hawkins...no se preocupe, no podía dejar a Rebecca sola...si, lo aré...no, no es molestia, de hecho los dos entramos a la misma hora...de acuerdo...estoy seguro de que a mi abuelo le encantará verlo...adiós, igualmente" - finalmente colgó la llamada y le devolvió el aparato a su dueña.

"¿Qué te dijo?" - le preguntó curiosa.

"Me pidió que te buscara y te trajera a casa hasta que tu chófer pueda hacerlo" - le conto con una sonrisa sincera.

"¡¿Qué?!" - preguntó ella con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas y sus mejillas más rojas que un tomate.

"Si, desde ahora seré su leal corcel princesa Rebecca" - bromeo asiendo una reverencia.

"Bue...bueno..." - no sabía qué decir, su Yugi estaba siendo tan lindo y galante como siempre pero seguro solo lo hacía porque eran amigos y nada más, eso la entristecía - "gracias"

"No hay de qué, bueno, será mejor que me valla, ambos necesitamos descansar para mañana, el evento de gala es en tres días y hay que comenzar a preparar todo, es la primera vez que les presentaré mi juego junto con Kaiba a un gran número de ejecutivos, fotógrafos y reporteros de todo el mundo, estoy algo nervioso" - acepto sonrojado y apenado.

"Descuida, seguro lo harás bien" - le animó con una dulce sonrisa.

"Gracias" - se levantaron del sofá para salir y que ella pudiera abrirle - "te veré mañana Rebecca, que descanses" - se despidió y salió para subir a su auto.

"Gracias Yugi" - sin querer evitarlo se colocó de puntillas, debido a que Yugi era más alto que ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla que no había sido afectada, provocando que la cara del joven adulto se pusiera más roja que un tomate maduro.

"Si...e...bueno...yo...ya debo irme, hasta mañana" - tartamudeo nervioso y se montó en su vehículo y arranco hacia su casa.

Mientras que Rebecca se le quedo viendo irse hasta que lo perdió de vista para luego cerrar el portón de su hogar y liberar un suspiro de ilusión y amor por el joven de peinado puntiagudo y tricolor que siempre actuaba como un caballero, se podía decir que lo amaba más cada día pero...estaba segura que Yugi nunca podría quererla como más que una amiga, porque ella sabía que él solo tenía ojos para una chica, Tea.

Cuando se reencontraron le había contado que la castaña se había ido a New York a estudiar ballet y perseguir su sueño de ser una bailarina profesional y aunque se sintió feliz por ella también sintió cierto resentimiento y celos al notar la mirada triste y melancólica de su amado pero no podía ser injusta, Tea solo estaba siguiendo el sueño que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado alcanzar, era digno de admirar.

Todos los amigos de Yugi eran dignos de admiración y respeto, Joy seguía en Domino y ayudaba de vez en cuando al abuelo de Yugi en su tienda y al mismo tiempo entrenaba día y noche para ser un gran duelista, Tristán trabajaba en la fábrica de su papá pero estaba ahorrando para ir a U.S.A y estudiar mecánica automotriz, Yugi se ofreció a darle el dinero pero él lo había rechazado ya que lo quería ganar por sí mismo, Bakura estudiaba para ser arqueólogo en la universidad de Harvard, Duke había extendido su juego de dados de monstruos del calabozo a todo el mundo y tuvo un gran éxito en Europa, Mokuba al ser dueño de la compañía Kaiba junto a su hermano lo ayudaba en lo que fuera para aprender a dirigirla algún día.

De hecho Mokuba y ella habían salido un tiempo pero no funcionó, por supuesto que nunca quiso hacerle daño al hermano menor de Kaiba pero ciertamente en parte era para tratar de olvidarse de lo que sentía por Yugi.

El azabache no tuvo reproches contra ella, siempre era muy amable y comprensivo y entendió perfectamente cuando se disculpó para terminar la relación, él ya sabía que solo tenía ojos para el aclamado rey de los duelistas e incluso nunca vio algún resentimiento por parte de este hacia el mencionado, por eso y más le tenía un gran cariño al chico y esperaba que pronto encontrase a esa persona destina a él.

Con un suspiro entro de nuevo para luego subir a su habitación y prepararse para dormir, se dio un baño y se colocó su piyama, mañana sería un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

 **Yugioh no me pertenece**

* * *

Acababa de dejarla en su casa y todavía no lograba descifrar que eran aquellos sentimientos que le provocaban el solo verla, no era desagrado, eso lo sabía de sobra pero también sabía que no era amistad, era algo más complejo y difícil de entender.

Cada vez que la veía el corazón parecía un tambor tocando sin parar, su rostro se volvía tan rojo como una cereza y le era casi difícil articular palabra, así mismo no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos verde agua y aquellos labios pequeños y hermosos que parecían invitarlo a probarlos, un minuto... ¿Acaso se estaba imaginado que la besaba?, no, tenían que ser delirios suyos.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y subió por las escaleras a su habitación, estaba agotado, si, quizás lo que necesitaba era descansar.

Después de un buen baño se dispuso a colocarse su piyama para dormir pero su teléfono sonó llamando su atención, era una llamada de Japón y el número era de Joey.

Se extraño, no se imaginaba recibir una llamada de su mejor amigo a esa hora pero de igual modo contesto.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿Joey? - preguntó.

\- Hola Yugi, siento llamarte tan tarde pero no sabía con quién hablar - saludo apenado de que hubiera despertado a su mejor amigo sabiendo la hora que era.

\- No, no te preocupes, aún no estoy dormido, dime, ¿qué necesitas? - le animó a conversar pero algo preocupado por su seriedad.

\- Bueno...Mai volvió - reveló después de un suspiro pesado.

\- ¡¿Cómo?¡, ¿estás seguro? - le preguntó casi sin poder creérselo.

\- Si, cuando nos vimos nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato, ¡no sabía qué decirle! - contó con frustración rememorando lo ocurrido.

\- Y entonces, ¿qué pasó?" - preguntó curioso el tricolor.

\- Solo puede decirle "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" Y ella me respondió igual y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que se me ocurrió invitarla a comer y charlar pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupada, así que le pregunte si podíamos vernos otro día y acepto, le di mi teléfono y después se fue pero...siento que tal vez ella no me quería ver. - explicó con un sentimiento de culpa.

\- Dale tiempo Joey, para ella no es fácil después de todo lo que pasó con Darzt y sus secuaces, verte de nuevo es como revivir el pasado - le consejo ya conociendo a la rubia - pero esto no es tu culpa, es mi culpa por no haber podido evitar que Mai luchará contra Yami Marik en la final de ciudad batallas y ella no hubiera pasado por aquella amarga experiencia en el mundo de las sombras y así no se habría aliado con Darzt, solo por buscar alguien que la ayudara.

\- ¿Qué dices Yugi?, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Mai es la única responsable de sus errores pero sé que ella está arrepentida y nosotros jamás le hemos tenido rencor por ello pero no te culpes, tú no fuiste el que llevó a Mai con Darzt ni la enviaste al mundo de las sombras, así que no quiero oírte culpándote de todo, que siempre tienes esa mala costumbre de echarte la culpa de todo lo malo que nos pasa - le regañó - si no fuera por ti y por Atem no seríamos lo que somos hoy y nuestro mundo estaría en peligro.

\- Gracias Joey, es verdad, nos enfrentamos a muchos malvados locos que quieran conquistar al mundo y siempre logramos vencerlos pero Atem y yo no lo hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes, sin su amistad, eso nos dio la fuerza para luchar y sé que la misma te dará la fuerza y valor para hablar con Mai cuando ella lo desee, todo saldrá bien - le aconsejo agradeciendo la hermosa amistad de su mejor amigo.

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo Yugi, por cierto supe que en tres días presentaras tu juego a toda la prensa, suerte amigo - le comentó ya que seguía las novedades de Kaiba Corp por las redes sociales y recordando la promesa que habían hecho ese día antes los eventos de Diva y de su graduación.

\- Gracias, quisiera que pudieran estar aquí - acepto melancólico, los extrañaba mucho.

\- ¡Hey!, no te preocupes, lo harás excelente, además, quién sabe, tal vez encontremos la forma de estar allí - agregó medio divertido.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir? - le preguntó confundido el oji violeta.

\- No, no es nada, yo me entiendo - río un poco por la reacción de su mejor amigo - Cambiando de tema, ¿ya has conocido a alguna chica alemana por allí?

\- ¿He?, no...no he conocido a ninguna - contestó avergonzado ya que sabía a dónde quería llegar el rubio.

\- Bueno y ¿qué hay de Rebecca?, si, sé que no es alemana pero es una chica - preguntó picaron.

\- ¿Rebecca?, bueno...ella, esta...está bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - preguntó sonrojado.

El dueño del dragón de ojos rojos sonrió complacido, el nerviosismo de Yugi lo delataba, había aprendido con los años a leer las expresiones y sentimientos de su mejor amigo y ese comportamiento solo lo había tenido con Tea, aunque no tenías que ser adivino para darte cuenta de que a Yugi siempre le gustó Tea, hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta.

 **Flashback**

 _Fue la noche de la pequeña fiesta de despedida que le habían hecho a Tea en la casa de Yugi, puesto que la oji azul se iría dos días después a New York para estudiar en una academia de danza y así cumplir su sueño de ser una bailarina profesional, todos hicieron lo posible por no llorar, excepto la invitada de honor, Tea._

 _Le era difícil dejar a sus amigos pero tenía un sueño que deseaba cumplir desde que era una joven adolescente que pasaba más tiempo apoyando a sus amigos y venciendo a malvados que querían apoderarse del mundo._

 _Yugi había invitado a Kaiba y a Mokuba, ¡no podía creerlo cuando los vio llegar!, supuso que había sido Mokuba quien lo había convencido porque como siempre el dueño de la compañía de juegos más famosa del mundo se mantuvo como una piedra ante cualquier muestra de afecto pero si le dedico una sonrisa de admiración, respeto y lo más parecido al aprecio para felicitar a la peli castaña por haber logrado entrar en aquella academia de danza y le dijo que le deseaba mucho éxito, de más está decir que Tea estaba muy sorprendida por su forma de hablar siendo que desde que se habían conocido les llamaba perdedores y medrioques pero se veía a leguas la madures de Kaiba._

 _La oji azul agradeció su presencia y buenos deseos, más tarde los hermanos Kaiba ya se habían ido con la excusa de que el mayor tenía mucho trabajo en su empresa pero los demás siguieron festejando._

 _Duke y Yugi estaban jugando videojuegos mientras que Tristán, Serenity y Bakura los animaban y el abuelo había ido a la cocina por más aperitivos._

 _Él también estaba pendiente de ello pero después se dio cuenta de que la vista de tea estaba centrada en Yugi y además que estaba sentada en el sofá lejos de todos._

 _Así que sin que los demás lo notarán se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado._

 _\- Hola, ¿mirando a Yugi si que se dé cuenta?, Tea, ya sabía que te gustaba pero no creía que lo asechabas - se burlo buscando una sonrisa en su mejor amiga._

 _\- ¡No es así Joey! - le regañó tratando de no alzar la voz para no llamar la atención - Estaba pensando. Yugi es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde niños y...hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que le gusto._

 _Eso le llamo la atención, no se esperaba que la chica lo hubiera descubierto._

 _\- Si, me di cuenta hace un año. Me dirás cruel pero me alegra que no me lo dijera aún. - expresó sería para luego explicarse - Si Yugi me hubiera confesado sus sentimientos hace 5 años, quizás, le habría correspondido pero por fin he podido comprender mis sentimientos por lo que sería difícil y doloroso tener que rechazarlo._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?, siempre lo celabas con cualquier chica que se le insinuara - era cierto, desde que Yugi se convirtió en el rey de los duelistas era muy popular entre las mujeres y Tea colocaba mala cara cada vez que alguna de sus fans se le pegaban al tricolor como un chicle a un zapato._

 _\- Si, pero antes ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía y tiempo después supuse que era porque estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo, estaba muy confundida, por un lado estaba él y por el otro..Atem - hablo con cierto tono de tristeza al recordar al joven faraón que había ocupado el cuerpo de Yugi 5 años atrás._

 _\- Entonces, descubriste que quien te gustaba era Atem - dedujo al conocer la personalidad de su amiga._

 _Tea le miro muy sorprendida por su deducción, no se imaginó que Joey estuviese al tanto de sus sentimientos._

 _\- Me sorprendes Joey y yo que creía que no tenías cerebro para esto de los sentimentalismos - se burlo en buena gana._

 _\- ¡Oye!, bueno, es que...ustedes son mis mejores amigos y los conozco mejor que nadie, además, me importan, aria lo que sea por verlos felices. Incluso por Mai - comentó resaltando lo último con melancolía._

 _\- Joey - Tea lo miro con tristeza, sabía que ese herida en el corazón de Joey aún seguía abierta. Su amigo era incapaz de odiar a alguien pero el recordar a aquellos hechos aún era doloroso._

 _\- No te preocupes, a lo que me refiero es que no temas, estoy seguro de que Yugi entendería - le animo con una de sus características sonrisas._

 _\- Gracias, Yugi fue mi primer amigo y me dolería perderlo, lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano y por eso siempre quiero protegerlo de cualquier chica que le haga daño - explicó observando la sonrisa de felicidad del tricolor al jugar con sus amigos._

 _\- Te entiendo perfectamente, es el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener pero estoy seguro de que encontrará a esa compañera que lo haga feliz por el resto de su vida, nuestro Yugi es todos un rompe corazones- agregó con una carcajada_.

 **Fin del flashback**

\- ¿Hola?, Joey, ¿sigues allí? - preguntó el tricolor puesto que se había quedado sin hablar por unos minutos.

\- Oh, sí, perdón estaba pensando - en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea - Te pregunte por Rebecca ya que Duke me confesó que estaba ENAMORADO de ella - mintió haciendo énfasis en la palabra que con E.

\- ¿Co...cómo? - preguntó el rey de los duelistas sin saber porqué se sentía como si la noticia le había caído como un ladrillo y le disgustaba totalmente.

\- Si, me pidió que te preguntara si entre ella y tú había algo más que amistad para saber si tenía la oportunidad de cortejarla, de manera que quería saber cuándo poder invitarla a salir - no quería mentirle pero como hombre sabía que era la única manera de sacarle los celos a Yugi.

\- Bueno...Rebecca y yo estamos ocupados con todo y no sé cuándo estará libre. Además no creo que ella se interese en él - se excusó tratando de no alzar la voz y es que quiera hacerlo, se sentía muy molesto y con las inexplicables ganas de exigirle a Duke que se alejara de Rebecca.

\- Yugi, ¿es mi imaginación o estás celoso? - preguntó felicitándose a sí mismo porque había dado en el blanco.

\- ¿Qué?, no, ¿qué cosas dices Joey?, es solo que...bueno...Rebecca es mi amiga y...no creo que ella esté interesada en Ducke, eso es todo - ni él mismo se creía eso.

\- Yugi, acéptalo, estás celoso, estas enamorado de Rebecca. Escúchame Yugi, tienes la oportunidad, no la desaproveches, se feliz junto a ella - le hablo desde la voz de la experiencia, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a él.

El tricolor no dijo nada y se quedó pensando en lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decirle, ¿podría ser cierto?, ¿estaba enamorado de Rebecca?

\- Bueno, ya es muy tarde, mejor te dejo dormir, hasta luego amigo, que descanses.

\- Si, tú también Joey, por favor, mándales saludos a todos de mi parte.

\- Claro, mucha suerte y piensa en lo que te dije, cuídate - se despidió para al fin colgar.

Yugi colocó su teléfono en su mesa de noche y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo mientras recordaba las palabras del rubio.

\- _Duke está enamorado de Rebecca y quiere invitarla a salir_ \- aquello resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿qué le molestaba?, Duke era un buen partido aunque le faltaba un poco de sensibilidad pero era un buen amigo, sin embargo era mayor que Rebecca. Si, tal vez era eso, le preocupaba la edad, tenía que ser eso, aunque sinceramente no estaba muy convencido.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y cerró los ojos para dormir, mañana sería un día largo.

 **Nota de la Autora: Hola, ¿cómo están?, ¿cómo pasan las vacaciones?** 😊 **que de tiempo sin pasar por aquí y escribir de lo que más me gusta, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic que le estoy dedicando a mi pareja favorita de Yugioh, Yugi y Rebecca, también tendrá de algunas de las demás parejas que me gustan, sé que esta versión es diferente, tanto a mis anteriores historias como al primer capítulo, pero quise probar un método nuevo que me ahorrará tiempo al editar** 😅

 **Les agradezco sus comentarios y que sigan esta historia que aunque sé que no sé que no soy muy buena y tengo errores ortográficos y me disculpo por eso, quiero compartirles él porque me fascina esta pareja a través de ella.**

 **Siguiendo con las noticias, seguiré escribiendo los demás capítulos del fic de James de Sofia The First, no tengo fecha de cuando los subiré pero será entre en estos meses y más adelante seguiré con las demás historias, bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo y les deseo un buen día y felices vacaciones.**


End file.
